vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nami (One Piece)
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= Summary Nami is the navigator of the Straw Hats who was initially introduced as a thief who detested pirates and stole from them. Her years of thievery have given her a sly and wily personality, as she isn't above taking advantage of or blackmailing her own crew mates. Despite these greedy personality traits, she is still very loyal to the crew, though they do get on her nerves from time to time, and their journey would have been nigh impossible without her near-supernatural abilities to read the ocean currents and predict weather phenomena, leading some to wonder if she's actually a witch. She uses a weapon called the Clima-Tact, later upgraded to the Perfect Clima-Tact and currently the Sorcery Clima-Tact. Her dream is to draw a map of the world, which she was unable to realize until Luffy managed to free her and her island from the tyrannical rule of the Fishman pirate Arlong. She owes a great deal to the others and especially Luffy for this, and is often the only member of the crew other than Zoro to personally confront or remind him of the deep, gut-wrenching choices that he must face. Her bounty is 66,000,000 Berries. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B | 7-B, Unknown with Zeus Name: Nami, epithet "Cat Burglar" Origin: One Piece Gender: Female Age: 18 pre-timeskip, 20 post-timeskip Classification: Human, Navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates, Thief, Former Chief of Staff of the Arlong Pirates Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can sense changes in the weather), High Staff Proficiency, Technomagic (via Clima-Tact), Weather Manipulation, Illusion Creation (She can spawn mirages of herself), Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Can create rain and fog), Electricity Manipulation (Can create lightning bolts), Heat Manipulation (Can create hot air), Cold Manipulation (Can create cool air) | All previous abilities, Invisibility (via Mirage Tempo), Barrier Creation (Can create barriers out of sea clouds), Cloud Manipulation (Can use sea clouds to attack enemies and create roads capable of supporting a boat), Chain Manipulation and Intangibility (via Black Ball: Raiun Rod), Snow Manipulation (via Snow Cloud) | All previous abilities, stronger Weather Manipulation, Immaterial Intangibility (Applies only to Zeus), Flight (via riding on top of Zeus, the cloud) Attack Potency: Small City level (Defeated Kalifa on her own with two attacks) | City level (Incapacitated Baby 5 with a single strike, albeit it was after Baby 5 tanked an attack from Franky. She was capable of harming Monet with a normal attack, albeit through heat, which bypasses Monet's ability to turn into snow.) | City level, Unknown with Zeus Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Reacted to and evaded attacks from Kalifa) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Small City Class (Halted Miss Doublefinger's charge with a wounded leg, and she could block a kick from Kalifa) | City Class (Given that she has the capacity to use Blue Walk and was able to kick away a shark under water) | City Class, Unknown with Zeus Durability: Small City level (Withstood a knee to the face from Kalifa) | Likely City level via powerscaling (Her body was strong enough to use Sanji's Blue Walk technique, and during Wholecake, she seemingly took a beating from Charlotte Galette before being incapacitated) | City level Stamina: Superhuman, able to continue battling while sustaining serious injuries (Evident when she fought Miss Doublefinger) Range: Several hundred meters, Kilometers with Weather Manipulation and lightning strikes Standard Equipment: Previously the Clima-Tact (weapon that resembles Nami's original three piece bo-staff only made of steel and are hollow) now the Perfect Clima-Tact (the upgraded form of the Clima-Tact) | Sorcery Clima Tact | Sorcery Clima Tact and Zeus Intelligence: Gifted. A highly skilled navigator as well as a talented cartographer, Nami plans on creating a map of the world using these skills, is capable of formulating advanced equations in mere minutes to predict a precise course of action, although she usually needs to write the equations down on a physical medium when formulating them, has the innate ability to sense changes in the weather, and can even predict the appearance of supposedly unpredictable cyclones in the Grand Line despite running a high fever Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Clima-Tact:' Each piece of the Clima-Tact has a button and is capable of creating a bubble of air each with its own different properties. When the pieces are combined together in certain combinations and activated by a button located on a piece connected within the combination, they produce a variety of different results. Some of these results are useful in a combat situation, however some are best left to interpretation. Basics *'Heat Ball:' Produced from the "Heat Pole" when air is blown into the end of it, the Heat Ball is a red bubble of heated air that comes out of the other end of the pole and drifts along in the air. It heats up the temperature of the area surrounding it. *'Cool Ball:' Produced from the "Cool Pole" when air is blown into the end of it, the Cool Ball is a blue bubble of cold air that comes out of the other end of the pole and drifts along in the air. It cools down the temperature of the area surrounding it. *'Thunder Ball:' Produced from the "Electric Pole" when air is blown into the end of it, the Thunder Ball is a yellow bubble of electrified air that comes out of the other end of the pole and drifts along in the air. It electrifies the air of the area surrounding it. Battle Uses *'Cyclone Tempo:' Nami puts the "Heat Pole" and "Cool Pole" together like an X on the top of the "Electric Pole". She swings it like a bat, and the X detaches from the "Electric Pole" spinning torwards her opponent. When the X hits, the hot and cold airs collide and create a massive wind that'll blow her opponent away. The the X will return to Nami like a boomerang. *'Mirage Tempo:' Nami use the "Cool Ball" in a dry and hot environment to change the air density and create a mirage of herself. The extreme difference in temperature causes major light refraction, allowing Nami to disappear and create an illusory copy of herself. *'Thunderbolt Tempo:' Nami first uses "Rain Tempo" and "Sprinkler" to moisten the air. She then uses "Cool Ball" to make the air cooler. Afterwards, she uses "Heat Ball" to suck up the moisture. The heated air then rises and collides with the cold air. The air then condenses and creates a cloud. Nami then continues to enlarge the cloud by producing more "Heat Balls" and "Cool Balls." Finally, she uses a "Thunder Ball" to electrify the cloud. Soon after, a powerful lightning bolt strikes her opponent. *'Tornado Tempo:' The only function that Usopp apparently installed in the Clima-Tact to be used in battle and not devised by Nami. He explains that this attack can only be used once and should be used only when the situation calls for it. Nami first combines the three pieces together into a T. In a bright flash from each end, two clockwork doves burst out and ensnare her opponent. The T then starts to spin rapidly until it finally shoots the captured enemy with extreme centrifugal force. After that, the doves become unusableand the function cannot be used again unless they are reinstalled. *'Fog Tempo:' By creating a "Cool Ball" and using it against a fire user, a massive fog is created due to the water vapor in the air increasing in density from the rapidly heating cold air. The fog is used to blind the opponent so that Nami can easily land an attack on them. *'Perfect Clima-Tact:' The upgraded form of the Clima-Tact. On each piece, there is now a ball containing what can be assumed to be a Dial. All of its offensive uses are basically several times stronger than they were beforeand there is now next to no indication of it having any useless functions to hinder Nami down. Perfect Clima-Tact Battle Uses All moves Nami could previously use with the first Clima-Tact are upgraded with the Perfect Clima-Tact. *'Thunderbolt Tempo:' With the Perfect Clima-Tact, the lightning created is now larger and strikes multiple times. Unfortunatelydue to its increased range and power, the lightning strikes everything and everyone within its attack zone. *'Thunder Charge:' Nami creates a "Thunder Ball" on the ball end of a piece. With the "Thunder Ball" on the tip, she can then perform "Swing Arm". *'Swing Arm:' After charging the piece with electricity with Thunder Charge, Nami twirls the piece on its connecting socket with the rest ofstaff. After several spins, she swings the electrified piece at the enemy for a powerful electric attack. *'Cool Charge:' Nami creates a "Cool Ball" on the ball end of a piece. With the "Cool Ball" on the tip, she can then perform an upgraded version of "Mirage Tempo". **'Mirage Tempo:' Nami is still able to create mirages to distract opponents, however, with the Perfect Clima-Tact, she is able to do more. Using the "Cool Ball" located on the staff, created by "Cool Charge", she is able to cloak herself in a blanket of air to make herself invisible. ***'Mirage Tempo: Fata Morgana:' An further upgraded version of the "Mirage Tempo" technique that creates multiple images of Nami using reflections and refractions within the air. The images that are created consist of a long and tall skinny version, a short or kid version, a fat version, a big, muscular version, and a relatively normal looking version of Nami. Only one of these images is the real Nami, however, it isn't necessarily the normal looking one. Each of these images is capable of moving in unison with the real Nami due to their reflective nature. Any attack Nami produces while surrounded by these images will also be replicated, creating a barrage of projectiles. Although only a few attacks are real, this tactic confuses even fast opponents into getting hit. *'Cyclone Tempo:' An upgraded form of the original Cyclone Tempo that can be used with the original Clima-Tact. Nami bends one end of the entire staff and connects the piece to the adjacent piece. She then throws the oblong two-piece shaped combination at an opponent. The upgraded form appears to be more powerful. However, it seems to have lost its boomerang aspect, meaning that Nami has run over the battlefield in order to retrieve the two pieces that were thrown; or maybe it was because Nami has only started using the upgraded Perfect Clima-Tact when she employed this move. *'Cloudy Tempo:' A completely revamped version of Cloudy Tempo. With this, Nami creates a small cloud capable of producing rain. However, the clouds are too thin to create lightning. **'Rain Tempo:' A completely revamped version of Rain Tempo. With this, Nami is able to create rain from an already existing cloud. *'Dark Cloud Tempo:' Nami forms a small, condensed, electrically charged cloud. **'Thunder Lance Tempo:' Using a cloud previously formed with Dark Cloud Tempo, Nami creates a lightning bolt going directly from the cloud to her Perfect Clima-Tact. Any opponent, should they be in the path of the lightning bolt, would be pierced by the bolt like a lance and given extreme electrical damage to their body. *'Sorcery Clima-Tact:' The newest form of Nami's Clima-Tact that she obtained after studying at a meteorology research island. *'Gust Sword:' Nami points one of the Clima-Tact pieces at an enemy and it emits a strong gust of wind, strong enough to send someone twice her size flying. *'Black Hole Lion Rod:' Creates a movable cloud that electrocutes people. *'Thunder Trap:' Nami creates three dark clouds, in what appears to be a triangular formation. When someone passes through the middle, the clouds electrocute it. It was first seen being used against a small Dragon on Punk Hazard. *'Heat Egg:' Nami creates a small bubble on the tip of one of the three segments of her Clima-Tact. The bubble produces immense heat which can melt snow easily. *'Milky Ball:' Nami produces many giant balls made out of Sea Clouds which are able to survive on the Blue Sea. She then gathers up all of the balls and creates a wall with them, to hold back her opponent(s). *'Weather Egg:' Nami launches a large egg, which hatches to reveal a particular kind of weather. **'Thunder Breed Tempo:' After launching the egg at her opponent, she then commands it to hatch, calling it Lightning-chan, which then releases a large thundercloud, albeit on a smaller scale. After creating thunderclouds above her enemy, Nami can then take control of the lightning using her Clima-Tact, concentrating all of the lightning in the cloud into one blast and guiding it towards her opponent(s) to strike them down, making escape nearly impossible. *'Shower Tempo:' Creates a small cloud used to take a shower. *'Milky Road:' Nami creates a path made out of Sea Clouds, which are able to survive on the Blue Sea unlike normal Sea Clouds. It was first used to create a path to Punk Hazard over the sea of flames. Key: Pre-Skip | Post-Skip | Post-Whole Cake Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Orphans Category:Protagonists Category:Weather Users Category:Illusionists Category:Electricity Users Category:Thieves Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Staff Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Pirates Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Air Users Category:Heat Users Category:Water Users Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 7